1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a touch screen panel to input multi-dimension values and a method for controlling the touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel which concurrently inputs multi-dimension values by using a multi-dimensional coordinate system to input the multi-dimension values, and a method for controlling the touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic devices, a location of an image on a screen can be adjusted by inputting values using a touch screen panel or a keypad. FIG. 1 is a drawing provided to describe a typical method for inputting the values using a touch screen panel. A touch screen panel 10 includes a first section 11 for displaying an image, a second section 12 for inputting a numerical value representing a horizontal movement of the image, and a third section 13 for inputting a numerical value representing a vertical movement of the image.
If a user wishes to move the image that is displayed on the first section 11 to the right 10 mm and down 20 mm, the user must touch the second section 12 so that a cursor moves to the second section 12. Subsequently, the user must input a desired numerical value of 10 mm using a number pad 20, and then must touch a right arrow →. As a result, the image moves 10 mm to the right.
In addition, the user must touch the third section 13 so that the cursor moves to the third section 13. Subsequently, the user must input 20 mm using the number pad 20, and then must touch a down arrow ↓. As a result, the image moves down 20 mm. If the new location of the image is not where the user wants it, the user repeats the above process.
If the user moves the image in the typical way, the user must use the touch panel and the keypad together, which is both complicated and inconvenient. In particular, if the image is moved up, down, right and left many times, the user must input values and perform the selection by touch repeatedly, reducing user convenience in manipulating the image.